Amazing
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: GaaraOC One-shot


**_SKIPPING THE CHORUS OF THE SONG IT DOSEN'T FIT THE STORY!_**

* * *

With heavy footsteps the famed Kazekage of sand trudged across the barren streets of Suna, wanting nothing more then to return home. His blue and white robes fluttered behind him as he walked, his hat was no where to be found. But then again he had never been one to dress to sociable standards.

His house came into view and his stride picked up and sooner then not he was inside the massive mansion. He breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to relax. His pupiless eyes scanned the walls looking for the clock.

3:18 a.m.

He trudged up the stairs, shredding his clothes as he went and gently opened the door to his room, shutting it softly behind him, he allowed his eyes to drift to the sleeping girl on the bed. His eyes softened along with his posture, as he gazed at the black-haired beauty, and as if hypnotized by her beauty…he moved towards her.

_**How am I supposed to breathe?  
I try to relax I touch your still frame  
So I can watch you closer  
And study the ways I believe I belong to you.**_

Gaara sat slowly on the bed, now only clothed in his pants. His sea green eyes absorbed every feature of her face. He could see her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her skin was pale and white and her long black wavy hair spilled over one shoulder and the rest fanned out above her head, giving her a dark halo. One of her hands was palm up on her hair. Gaara lifted his arm and traced the many scars that riddled her wrist, remembering what she had told him.

_"Every time you come to me on a full moon I shall make another cut, and allow you to drink my crimson blood. Each mark will represent and emotional scar you have received. What you cannot do to yourself, I will do for you. I want to be forever apart of you_..." _Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as her arms wove around his torso and her warm body pressed up against his._

His pale fingers traced the marks absently. They fell from her wrists to her hair gently running his fingers through the darkened locks, after a moment he pulled his hand away and looked down her body. It was obvious she had tried to stay up for him. She was still in a tank top and capris, and she was on top of the covers not under them. Her tank top had ridden up slightly and her pants hung dangerously low on her hips. He moved his hand from her hair to this small band of skin, his fingersnails scratching her tender flesh, he did this for himself. He wanted to make sure she was really there and not some pigment of his imagination. She moaned softly and blinked back sleep from her eyes.

"Gaara?"

**_I scratch at your waistline...your doll hair  
I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow  
So I make you my religon, my collision, an escape goat  
So have I found your secret weakspot baby?_**

The hand in her hair moved to her eyes and she rubbed the sleep from them, groaning softly and attempting to fight off the overwhelming urge to fall back into a dreamless sleep. Gaara watched every squirm her body made as she woke up, her legs strected out along with her arms before they curled back into her body and slowly she blinked open her ivy colored eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello handsome." Her body had stopped moving and was now coiled into a ball. Her eyes rested on his face and she smiled as her sleepy voice reached his ears. Gaara leaned over and coiled his arms around her small frame and pulled her onto his lap.

She immediatly responded to his reaction. She uncurled her legs and let them fall off the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped around his torso and her cheek pressed against his bare chest. Gaaras hands rested on her lower back and his chin rested on the top of her head, his breath tickling her scalp. She pulled her head back and nuzzled her nose into his chest, smiling with her eyes closed.

"You smell soo good." She mumbled and Gaara's chest rumbled slightly as he chuckled and pulled her towards him even more in his zeal to have her closer. He buried his nose into her hair, and with one word sent chills down her spine, as he tightened his grip once more.

"Mine."

**_And now our history is for sale  
And for that I apologize  
You see your my only know how_**

Two of his fingers lifted up her chin and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently her hands moved from his back, to his chest and up around his shoulders, to play with his unmanagable red hair. His tongue scraped her bottom lip and she happily opened her mouth, soon it was a war for dominance.

Which Gaara easily won.

He lowers his kisses past her jawline and to her neck gently licking and kissing her flesh, she leanes farther into him, her eyes fluttering closed. He gently nipped her neck and allowed his breath to span across her skin as he spoke.

"Mine?" He questioned her as though he were scared she would say no.

"Yours."

She pulled away from him and her pale fingers traced the kanji symbol on his forehead. He automatically leaned into her touch, but his hands never stopped working.

His fingers trace the edge of her tank top and slowly but sensually pushed it upwards. His fingers tickled her stomach slightly and she let out the smallest of whimpers.

She wanted something only he could give her.

She wraps her legs around his waist as there kisses become more demanding. He pushes her down into the bed, his form crawling over hers. With one leg on either side of her hips, and a hand on each side of her head she tightened her legs around his waist.

With a few swift movements they both lay naked his eyes boreing into hers. His fingers intertwining with hers in a silent promise of love to her, and slowly he lowers his body to meet hers.

Her nails dig into his back and he fails to hold back a groan.

Her back arches but before she can call out his name he crashes his lips back onto hers and groans into the kiss collapsing on top of her.

Gaara rested his head on her heaving chest, and her fingers race through the reddened locks.

"Sleep Gaara." Her voice softly reached his ears and she arched her back as he curled his arms around her, and hugged her tight. Muttering a single word before falling into a blissful sleep.

"Mine."


End file.
